Omen O. Willow
| jname = | rname = | ename = Willow O Omen | first = To be revealed | affiliation = Rosetti Troupe (Former) *Omen Family (former) *Self (current) | age = 17 | height = 5'6 | weight = 125 pounds | occupation = Gypsy (former) *Fortune Teller (current) | birthday = 10/30 | status = Alive | residence = Lhao Zuu Islands | alias = Will | bounty = 0 | epithet = To be given | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Horo Horo no Mi | dfename = Hollow Hollow Fruit | dfmeaning = | dftype = Paramecia }} One of the Omen family, Omen o "Will" Willow, is the one member of the family to leave his life in the circus at such an early age for the sake of his own ambitions. What are those ambitions? To sight-see and enjoy food as he pleases, so he says. Appearance A somewhat athletic bodied lad, Omen O Willow is noted mostly for his vibrant purple eyes, a trait commonly associated with albinism, yet he has no traces of the skin disorder. He keeps his hair done up in a styled motion, letting the orange head of his sweep back and forth in a slightly spiked fashion, the top of which is smoothed down for the sake of his purple and black headphones. He also wears a form of makeup around his eyes to create moderately dark rings around them. He wears a sleeveless top normally, a dark purple spanning the sides and back of the garment with bright yellow vertical lines keeping the central part of his torso free of the dark purple in favor of a light purple. This garb also has a large baggy collar that spans all the way up to cover his mouth and nose, this collar can also be pulled up like a hood over the back of his head. Around his neck is a thick rope chord ending on a strange stone for a pendant. His left arm is covered in several yellow sweat bands, while the right arm his a single sweat band on the wrist. He often wears white shorts that go all the way past his knees though the tops of the pockets have a purple lining to them. He also wears a thick black belt with a golden buckle on the front. His feet have sneakers that are colored in the same fashion as his top. In colder regions his outfit is more conservative, changing to thicker full length pants and boots, though he keeps up his color palette (albeit swapped around) with a white jacket covering his torso, colored pants and white boots. Personality Coming off as naive and light-hearted, Willow is often underestimated for the depth of his emotional state and shrewdness. He can be quite the calculating individual with a facade for not desiring battle, whereas he only desires to fight those that truly have conviction in what they wish to do. He is always seen with a smile on his face in the heat of a battle, some call him disturbed, others call him unfeeling, but those that know him know the truth. He likes to play up a ploy of seeming very unconcerned with even the largest threats around him, going as far as to laughingly joke and wave his hands dismissively with weapons pointed at him, playing the fool to the very last point that he can. Underneath this facade is someone who stands with a strong conviction in what he wants to do, and refuses to back down from his goals by doing something as simple as dying. His philosophical nature stems into his combative nature, that smile of his being the most disturbing thing that his opponents see. While those that fight him are brought to their needs by his weapons or by his powers, he is always smiling. This is due to his ease of making peace with what may happen, and that he refuses to die in any place that is not worth his time to die in. Often he tells people that he is on a sight-seeing and food-seeking adventure to see the world and write a journal about all of it. That he wants to find the most exotic place in the world to make his final resting place. In actuality, he's on the search for something, constantly taking time to himself to closely listen to his headset for this reason he keeps secret. He is also rather oblivious of the dark way he seems to speak in, confused at the reactions people have when he gives them their fortune and tells them of grim symbols that could spell doom for them, when in fact they normally wind up being great boons to their person. Relationships Family Willow's relationship with his family is a very relaxed one, coming from a long line of knowing bits and pieces of the future through cartomancy, Willow and his parents (Occult, his father and Severa, his mother) knew that he would one day leave the family abruptly, long before he was ready to, but were not sure why. His relationship with his sister is a kind one, with Wisp often being the one to spook out her brother more than anything else due to her strange mannerisms. Significant Other Rosetti Circus Troupe The relationship with the circus troupe that Willow has is a strange one. Ranging between estranged and friendly depending on who was spoken to, Willow is often referred to as one of their main attractions for their spook night. But, because he left the troupe two years ago, he has been declared a liability for losing them so much revenue, while some respect everything that he contributed to the circus during that time, others want to teach him a lesson for trying to leave the 'family'. Enemies Equipment Headphones - A pair of headphones with a special function, in one ear is a tone dial, used to record and playback sounds, in the other is a special den den mushi that can play sounds it hears, while kept inside of the headset, it allows stereo sound. However, the den den mushi has a second function of filtering through specific sounds, which Willow uses to try and hear messages inside of musical scores. Trial and Tribulation: A pair of blue telescopic batons that can be extended to full quarterstaff length (being about as long as short swords) with white tips on either end. These metal polymer sticks operate off of the same fashion as Nami's extendable Clima-Tact. These can be combined together for a single full length body staff. Powers and abilities Devil Fruit Physical abilities Having spent much of his time working in a circus, Willow's body has adapted to use a great amount of agility and dexterity, able to perform many quick actions with little body movements, sleight of hand feats and the like. His athletic capabilities also stem from his short stint in the trapeze act for the sake of flirting with one of the other workers. He has shown the capability of lifting a lion with ease, carrying the weight of five grown men through the trapeze and the capabilities of jumping up to the top of a circus tent (more than one hundred feet) in five jumps. Fighting Style Blending a combination of acrobatics, stick fighting and staff fighting, Willow utilizes a style he has personally dubbed Trick-Stick Kenpo, for the nature of his weapons being able to change their length and functionality. He seems to favor one stick being shorter than the other to fight in a manner similar to fencing with a parrying dagger, but has been known to use both at their full lengths or a single staff together depending on the crowd he encounters. Haki To be revealed through story Misc. skills Fortune Telling: Like most of the Omen family, Willow can divine a person's fortune and immediate future in vague images and messages, however, just like his family, these messages come off as grim or death inspiring, when they always come across as beneficial (though the bountiful fortunes come with bad consequences normally) History Early Life Born in the South Blue, parts unknown, Omen O Willow would know next to nothing of his homeland. Having been told stories of the lush rolling reen lands and dense forests, but he grew up with a big boat of a family, a large boat that sported several tents, and a bunch of smaller boats that followed suit. He grew up in a circus, a traveling circus that his family agreed to join for the purpose of, well he was never told. Picked up for their skills with fortune telling and theatrics, the Omen family would help support the Rosetti Circus Troupe while being provided shelter. During this time there was plenty of fun to be had, plenty of relationships to be built, plenty of money to be made. Willow would learn the tricks of the trade, earning a repertoire of skills while developing his own flair for theatrics and a liking for the headset he would receive one birthday (that has stuck with him to this day). One day however, he managed to stumble across a devil fruit unknowingly. Rather than showing it to anyone, the hungry lad decided to just take it from the store room without mentioning it to the cooks. They wouldn't miss one fruit would they? Well it didn't taste any good, but from that point on, the lad had the ability to create ghosts. Becoming a Ghost Human, Willow had eaten the Horo Horo no Mi. This earned him quite a reputation, and a chance to earn even more money. However, that headset he had blended well with his fruit, a little too well. At just the age of thirteen, he had begun to hear voices, feint whispers and the like in between songs he listened to. Willow was learning to speak with the ghosts that he created, and those that were not bound by his powers. This gave him so many stories to tell, but so much wonder for the world beyond the South Blue. He wanted to leave and see the world. At just the age of fourteen, he left his home, wanting to find the best place in the world to live out his days, and set forth to first explore the other three Blues, this happened over the course three years, having found his way onto the Lhao Zuu traveling islands, where his true story began on the third year of his travels in The Grand Line, paradise. Bounty Trivia *The character's first appearance is Neku Sakuraba from The World Ends with You **The second image is Damien Okamoto from Squ-Chan ***The third image is Sarutobi Sasuke from Sengoku Basara *Willow's name stems from a Willow Wisp, a form of ghost that lures travels away from their path, much like how Willow detracts the will to fight from most of his foes. **His last name stems from he and his family generally bringing with them ill-worded prophecies that often come across as bad omens, which usually wind up being boons. *Willow's middle initial comes from his father's first name "Occult" Roleplay Library Links to sessions that Willow has been involved in will be linked here.